Filling in the Holes
by NimbusSeeker70
Summary: Romilda Vane and Morag McDougal have just broken up, but when Draco Malfoy comes back during seventh year, tired of being a Death Eater, how will Romilda react when he wants to become part of the DA? AU. Femslash (prompts). Draco/Romilda. Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. Written for the Tutshill Tornadoes's seeker.


**Hello readers! Before you read this story, be forewarned. It's awful. It's so awful that I put it under the humor category. I found out that I had to write this a few hours ago, so I went for it, and it's pretty bad. I didn't even know who Morag McDougal was until I had to write this story. Apparently she is a Ravenclaw. My task was to break up Romilda Vane/Morag McDougal and replace one of them with Draco Malfoy. THIS IS TOTALLY AU! Written for Round 7 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Cometition. Don't judge...**

**Team: Tutshill Tornadoes**

**Position: Captain writing for Seeker**

**Prompt: break up Romilda Vane/Morag McDougal and replace with Draco Malfoy**

Romilda Vane sat on her cot in the Room of Requirement, listening to her fellow Dumbledore's Army members breathe quietly. All of them were able to sleep, but she wasn't.

She and her Ravenclaw girlfriend of two years, Morag McDougal, had broken up just over a week ago because Morag was tired of the stunts Romilda had been pulling with the DA. Ever since then, she'd been feeling lonelier than ever. Life without Mor felt strange and unnatural. The two of them had been best friends since first year, and for the first time ever, they weren't speaking.

She thought back to all of the times they'd spent together. There was the time in second year when they went sledding in the forbidden forest without permission. Hagrid caught them and told them to go back to the castle, and she was pretty sure he never told anybody about their adventure.

Then there was the time they got ready for the Yule Ball together and met their dates, both of whom were rather attractive Durmstrang Boys. They'd both assumed to be the people everyone was staring at all night, because they would most likely be the only fourth years going with someone from another school, but Hermione Granger and Viktor Krum had sort of stolen their spotlight.

There were so many memories that she had, but for now, it seemed that they would have to wait, because Neville Longbottom came bursting into the room.

The lights turned on and illuminated the entire room, making everybody rouse from their sleepy state quickly. "Neville?" asked a tired voice. "Neville, what's going on?"

"Death Eaters," he panted. "They're in the castle. They're looking for us."

There's an immediate increase in the tension in the room. "What do you need us to do?" asks Ginny Weasley. She'd been sleeping in her clothes, and she already had her wand drawn at the ready.

"We have to fight," said Neville. "There's only five or six of them, so we don't need everybody, but this is our chance to make a stand."

"I'm coming," piped up Luna Lovegood.

"Me too," said Ginny.

All over the room, people began volunteering, and Romilda found herself as part of that crowd. She needed a good battle to take her mind off of Morag, and this was the perfect thing to do the trick. Now she wouldn't have to worry about what would become of her girlfriend if she died.

"I'll go too, Neville!" she said. She pushed herself to the front of the crowd to join the group standing by the door. At her side were Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Colin and Dennis Creevy.

"Okay everyone!" Neville shouted over the crowd. "This should be enough people. The rest of you stay here, and stay quiet! The last thing we need is to be found by the Death Eaters at our core. Sit tight, we'll be back in a few hours."

Romilda followed Neville and the others out the door of the Room of Requirement. All of them broke into a run when they reached the hallway. "Where to, Neville?" Luna asked.

"The Great Hall," Neville said. "They have all of the other students lined up by house in there. They're trying to get someone to reveal where we've been hiding."

For a split second, the thought crossed Romilda's mind that Morag, in her anger, might reveal it, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind and tried to focus on something else.

As the group got closer to the Great Hall, Romilda could hear voices shouting, asking for the whereabouts of the "so-called Dumbledore's Army." There was absolute silence in the hall, much to her relief. It seemed as though nobody was going to give them away after all.

"Fine then," said the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. The sound of that woman made Romilda's heart practically stop. She'd been a visitor to the school several times during the past few months, and it seemed as though she never left without torturing at least one first year needlessly. She really was quite a terrifying woman.

"I suppose we'll just kill you off, one by one, until someone give us some information." There was a silence. "You there!" she screamed suddenly. "Come here!"

There were murmurs and shouts in the hall, but they were quickly silence, obviously with magic. "Let's see if someone wants to tell us where this little baby Army is located, shall we? Tell me where it is, or this little girl dies tonight."

There was another long silence, and Romilda glanced around at the people with her. All of them looked on-edge and nervous. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Bellatrix would do it.

"Nobody? Alright then! Avada-"

"STUPEFY!" Neville roared loudly. He ran into the Great Hall, followed closely by the rest of his allies. Romilda was towards the back, and had just seconds to take in the situation before the fighting broke out. Some of the older students jumped in to fight as well.

They fought for a good half hour or so, all of them holding their ground, before Romilda felt a sudden tug on her sleeve. She screamed, but nobody could hear her over the chaos in the hall. Whoever had hold of her dragged her out of the hall with a firm grip.

"What the- Malfoy?" she asked.

Standing in front of her, wearing his green Slytherin robes, was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Um, hi," he said awkwardly.

Romilda quickly pointed her wand at his throat. "What do you want?" she asked viciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to help," he said hoarsely, flinching away from her wand. "The things they do... I can't be part of that anymore. I want to help the side that's doing good."

"What in Merlin's name makes you think that I believe you right now?" Romilda spat viciously. "You're a cheating, lying, filthy little coward. I know about what happened in the astronomy tower last year. We all do."

"I know-" Malfoy said.

There were shouts of triumph from the students in the hall, and it was clear that the school had won out against the Death Eaters for now.

"Romilda, please," Malfoy said pleadingly.

Romilda stared at him for a long time. He looked so pathetic. His hair was frazzled and there were massive circles under his eyes. Everything about him was just so sad.

Actually, it was sort of attractive.

Romilda stopped short for a moment. She couldn't even remember the last time she found a male attractive...

"Why did you come to me?" she asked quietly, leading him around a corner so that nobody would see him and kill him on the spot.

"Because you seemed like the most reasonable one there," Draco replied. "And also, I may or may not have had a bit of a crush on you when we were younger."

"Really?" asked Romilda in surprise.

"Mmhm," Draco said. "But I know you're probably still dating Morag, so I get that you don't like me-"

For some reason, Romilda had done something slightly insane. She kissed the blonde boy right on the mouth for a good ten or fifteen seconds before pulling away. She'd only kissed a boy once before, and she'd forgotten how nice it felt.

For the first time since she and Morag had broken up, she felt happy again. She felt like she was absolutely ready to move on.

"Come on," she said, taking the hand of a shell-shocked Draco Malfoy. "Let's go talk to Neville."


End file.
